


Routine

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (each other), Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Claiming Bites, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Lams - Freeform, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mean Girls Quotes, Mean Girls References, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Popcorn, Rating: M, Rough Kissing, Routine, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Lams hickeys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy so you know light pink lilies? i dont! i already forgot about it already and porbs wont update it for a while
> 
> so im making up for it with this
> 
> CONTAINS:  
-Brief implied references to past sexual experiences  
-Claiming hickeys  
-Biting, implied licking, hair pulling

Alexander Hamilton and his boyfriend John Laurens had a routine. Every Friday night at 7pm, Alex would pop popcorn, John would grab a movie off of the shelf (or rent a new one) and the extra blankets. Around five minutes later, they'd cuddle close on the couch and push play, feeding each other perfectly butterd popcorn (courtesy of the perfectionist known as Alexander) and laughing at whatever movie they picked for the evening's delights. 

Sometimes, if Alex had picked a movie that John thought was boring, the latter would braid his boyfriend's hair. Other times, if Alex didn't like whatever movie John had picked, he would try to balance objects on the other's head until the tower toppled onto the couch, causing laughs to escape both boys simultaneously (So far, his stack highscore was five books, three pillows and one remote controller).

Tonight, the movie had been agreed on by both of the boys.

Mean Girls.

For the fifteenth time.

"Damion really _is_ just like you, Alex." John chirped as he popped a piece of popcorn into Alex's open mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked after chewing the popcorn. "How's that?"

"You're both too gay to function." The shorter threw a piece of popcorn at his boyfriend.

"I am _bisexual_ for your information smartass." he corrected teasingly. The boys snuggled in closer under the mound of blankets, John resting his head on Alex's shoulder. Around a hlaf hour more into the movie, John started to trail soft kisses down Alex's jaw and neck. 

This was often part of the routine as well. Even though both boys loved Mean Girls, no matter what movie they were watching, they quite often got sidetracked partway through the film. Sometimes during these distraction sessions, the movie would go off entirely, and the boys would move to the bedroom. Sometimes they'd stay on the couch. But mostly, the movie ran in the background while the boys kissed.

Alexander was only somewhat paying attention to the kisses he was being given, so John decided to grab his attention another way. He began to bite at the soft skin at Alex's collarbone. There was a sharp intake of breath as the freckled boy bit down hard enough to leave a mark, then soothed the bite with his tounge. John continued this process until he was satisfied with the amount of red and purple marks that littered Alex's neck.

"You like that?" He asked, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. The shorter nodded feverishly. "Now everyone will know you're mine." Laurens cupped his hands against Alex's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Hair was pulled, lips were bitten, and tounges were... _involved_ for lack of better term.

The two found themselves in an awkward position by the time they pulled away. Their hair had ended up tangled together. John's legs were draped over Alex's, yet they were still face-to-face. The curly haired boy had to twist himself 85 degrees in one direction for his body to face completely one direction.

Once they were completely untangled, John grabbed a piece of popcorn in between his lips and transferred it into Alex's mouth. They then snuggled back in to the position they started in. 

"She doesn't even go here!" Alex recited along with the movie. John laughed, and turned up the TV a little. 

This was the last part of the routine.

Finishing the movie, and falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
